Highschool DXD: TRUE HERO!(english version)
by Kemono no yari
Summary: im done for it . some one can write sum for me?


True hero english version...

 **Disclamer: i own nothing ex OC few here.** **OPM and HSCDXD belong to Reviews their owner.**

 **Warn: too exceeded over power, boring, bad grammar, OOC, and too anti-climactic**

Chapter 0. The lonely hero ...

...

...

Saitama, three years ago he was just an ordinary young man who lead a normal life and monotonous where he is supposed to live like that for all his life. But one day three years ago where he was accidentally involved with a monster and a girl who was attacked wild devil who is now changing the purpose of his life.

He who wants to be a hero ...

He who wants to be a hero as he had seen as a child on television ...

He who wants to be a hero as he had seen as a child on television who stand for justice and defeat his enemies with a single blow it ...

A hero protect the right and justice ...

And for that he practiced very hard for three years to become stronger and become a hero like his dream. Where he underwent training very hard until he lost all the hair on his head and became very strong.

May arguably too strong, because now almost all the enemies and monsters he encounters easily he defeated with a single punch and bamn.

They shattered ...

Either they were too weak or himself that has become too strong, he does not know for sure.

It feel like deal with insects alone, whereas previously (before becoming as strong now) saitama feel a variety of emotions such as anger, fear, hate and various things in the middle of dealing with horrible monsters and evil.

But now, he did not feel anything. All ended up with just one punch away.

What is wrong?

What is missing?

This two question was always ringing in a head without hair that owned saitama unknowingly stepping on class 3 on highschool Kuoh ...

...

'what will i eat for dinner tonight ...' though Saitama while looking at the sky during on rest period under a shady of the tree.

Already 3 years have passed unnoticed by saitama which has now already on class 3 in highschool. 3 year and he feel like lost something very important in his life. All he wanted was to be a regular hero , a normal hero. But there is something wrong here, feels something is missing but what ?

"Saitama?"

"Saitama?"

"Ah, sorry Issei were you talking to me?"

ask saitama who out from his daytime though as a voice from his junior and also his best friend hyoudo Issei who called him repeatedly.

"What are you, no ... What the hell are you doing? You even have no attention to important topics we are talking about this time, "said Issei with a serious face.

"Hey, hey Saitama. You're daydreaming dirty huh? "Asked junior named Matsuda with a nasty face.

"No, no. I did not daydream about that. "Murmured saitama denied the allegation Matsuda while waving his hand in front of his face. "The more important what you we're talking about?" Asked saitama change their subject.

"Yes, in other words .." said Issei with a serious expression and cool. "Oppai it."

(=. =)

When saitama heard that the word, he immediately put poker face. A word that somehow alter the mood saitama all that had been good to be down when he heard that word out of the mouth of Issei.

In other words it will be a long and troublesome talk ...

...

Skip time ...

...

"Total 450 yen." Said the supermarket checkout saitama place to shop for dinner after shopping mentotal Saitama.

Did not answer his saitama reached into a small purse to find the correct change to give to the cashier and then handed it over. "Your money 450 yen, yes?" The cashier said it ensures that small nod answered by Saitama.

"Thank you for visiting"

Clink ... (bell)

Haaa ... "sighed saitama feel really tired after a long day of hearing a long talk about the" Oppai "by his three junior.

Not that he hated them, but somehow they never tired of talking about the same topics over and over again. Well, they are little-bit up nasty trio dubbed "perverted trio" by the female students because of they behavior (if not goofing off, then they talking about nasty things like porn or etc). But why they never get tired of it? Discussing the same thing constantly.

Topic about oppai...

"Haaaa" once again saitama sigh before looking up him.

"..."

Saitama silent silent for a moment in front of the supermarket door, looking at the night sky above it with a look tired and bored.

How long?

How many times?

Saitama, he's through with boring day like this everyday ...

School, working part-time, defeat the monster that he met in the street, go home, have dinner and sleep. That's all about life lately repeated tirelessly.

"Grrrr ..."

And speaking of monsters, there is one that appears in front of Saitama today.

Werewolf monster black 2 meter tall with a large ax shabby and rusty hand full of scratches. Blind left eye which is likely due to an incision merchants, knife or the like imprint sticking out like hunger coupled saliva wetting large fangs and sharp.

Yes, he is a figure of a wild demon on the prowl with his ax middle of the road that was accidentally bumped into a avarage hero saitama from the top down are clearly inferior diferent in terms of size of them.

"Grrh ... grrrh ... grrrh ..." accompanied by a growl heavy sigh savage wild demon that looks very happy because it managed to find food.

Which is where this young hero responded with a flat view that seemed to see things that are already familiar to him.

Yes, of course, for him who live on block Z which has long been abandoned because the number of murder cases and the emergence of a mysterious monster that make this block is closed, seing the monsters on the way home become more common.

Especially when the monster lunged at him with a wild, swinging the ax magnitude towards youth without hair with hoodie jacket with letter "Oppai" that responds it with ...

Buakk !

Yes, as usual saitama responds by swinging a punch that can easily destroy the wolf to pieces.

"Ha ... Again." Mumbled saitama with flat gaze towards his right fist which is still a bit smoky.

Again, again a battle that ends very quickly in one blow and win.

A fight that somehow feels like lack something ...

But what?

What is missing?

...

...

"Lets go home for today." Murmured saitama who do not want to think too deeply and decided to continue the journey home.

...

Saitama apartment ...

...

Why did it all turn out this way?

Ask saitama in his heart that somehow feel something is missing from him as a human being.

Something that is very important.

All he wanted was to be a normal hero. A hero who fight evil in general.

A hero who he always dreamed...

But somehow it feels something is wrong here ...

All he did was to under go the usual activities every day and go home without injury and washed his hands before dinner and goto bed. All repeated without any change.

None of adrenaline is racing like his first fight (before he became strong) in which he felt a wide range of mixed feelings in the face of heavy and fight terrifying monsters.

But now ... he never felt it again ...

All was empty ...

What is wrong?

What is missing?

Saitama really do not understand. All he wanted was become a normal hero but why?

His feels like something wrong with this ...

But what?

Haaa...

But ... if this is indeed the best then he have no complain. After all, he did it cause a hobby so no one wrong.

It is just...

Together with the thought saitama slowly closed his eyes above the futon (mattress).

...

...

#################

# LONELY HERO ! #

#################

End chapter 0 ...

AN :yosh done with chapter 0 translation. very bad dont it? mah im just doing it for hobby afterall so i dont mind it. but if you want help or use same idea you can PM me. by the waydont forget review ^^&

note : its slow update fict so dont complain it i warn you. all flame will be burned by genos.


End file.
